Disowned
by Extraho
Summary: All 15 ch. in one! Sirius had the good fortune of falling in love with the young Dark Lord. How will he react when he finds out who is lover really is?How will the people around him react to the unwed pregnant teen? What will Dumbledore do? slash mpreg


**Disowned**

Sirius was sitting in the train compartment of Hogwarts school train on his way to begin his seventh and last years of Hogwarts. It had just departed from King's Cross a few minutes ago and he was still waiting for James, Remus and eventually Peter to join him. He didn't know how they avoided missing the train. Every single year they would slip through the doors just as they closed.

This summer had been very different from all the others he had ever spent at home since he was sorted into Gryffindor. Since then they had treated him like the dirt beneath their shoes, well, his mother had, but his father was nice when ever his mother was not around- for the sake of his life, but that was not often. Orion had explained this to him. His wife, Walburga, was a fearsome woman, and boy did he know. Every night and some days he had snuck out to meet his boyfriend, well lover was more like it. He was not sure that his twenty-something Adonis would appreciate being addressed like some juvenile punk. His parents had noticed something going on with their son, and wisely left him alone. In the chaos that was their dysfunctional family they still trusted him not to do anything stupid- or more stupid than the things he had already done; like losing his virginity.

Yep, seventeen year-old Sirius Black, alleged Sex-God and heartbreaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a virgin-eh until last night. 

* * *

><p>Tom had taken Sirius to their favourite restaurant in muggle London. They had become regulars during these past two moths, and they even had their own table. It was a sweet cosy spot right at the back. It was dark, only lighted by candles that illuminated the red walls. Every time they were there they would try a different meal, but not tonight. Tonight was their last night; therefore they ordered their favourites, which happened to be the same one. They both liked their steaks cooked to medium rare, but they didn't like the same vegetables. That was why Sirius would flip the asparagus, olives and mushrooms over to Tom, and would receive back a healthy bunch of tomatoes and a bit of chopped hazel nuts which Tom was allergic to.<p>

As always after they ate, they would go for a stroll around the lake in Hyde Park, holding hands, and stopping occasionally for a snog, then Sirius would have to apparate home before his mother found out he was missing. Tonight though was different.

They had gone to Toms London apartment. It wasn't the first time by far that he had been there. He did, after all, spend half his time there, whether his boyfriend was home or not. It was, however, the first time they had to apparate from the park- directly onto the soft flush bear skin in front of the fire- for not to put on a show for passers by. Their clothes disappeared with a whispered spell, leaving them lying close, with Toms slightly tanned skin contrasting Sirius' younger and lighter complexion.

Everything about Tom was darker than the younger man beneath him. His eyes were dark green, and Sirius' were a fair shade of grey, not like silver, fairer, like white gold. Everywhere Sirius' youth would make him soft, Tom would be hard. Tom's hair was a warm black, while the others was a bold black. Sirius was young carefree and playful while Tom was grown up, intense and dark.

They had fooled around before, but never like this. It was never with the intention of going all the way. The thought of finally having the man he loved inside him made Sirius both giddy with anticipation and happiness, but he was a bit scared too- of the pain.

"Are you ready for this love? I really don't want to pressure you-"

"I'm sure," Sirius said between the small spurs of pure pleasure flying through his system. "I'm going to loose my mind if you don't do it!"

"Can't have that, can we" Tom smiled warmly at the teen. Sirius felt his teeth nipping at his nipples and his nails were gently scarping the thigh resting on his hip.

"You still sure?" Tom breathed

"As ever"

Tom smirked as he gazed his fingers over his hips.

"God you're sexy?" Tom breathed. Sirius blushed at the compliment. Tom gazed Sirius' slit with his nose as he breathed in his scent, memorizing it again. Sirius tensed and his breath hitched. He longed to be filled.

"Please.. I.."

"Patience love."

"But I want…"

"This will be plenty of time for the rough tumble later, if you want, but now I'm taking you to someplace new." Tom had decided to put in all of his efforts for this boy. Every trick he knew, he would feel.

He wordlessly lubed his fingers and circled his before he inserted the digit in the tight hole. His tongue circled his slit while his fingers wiggled and stretched him- preparing him for what to come. Sirius clamped his legs around his shoulders and moaned loudly. Every time he felt his muscles beginning to contract Tom would stop and didn't resume until he was still. Tom held him on the brink of orgasm so long he was nearly crying.

Tom could not wait any longer. Had to have him. A rumbling growl had emitted from deep inside his chest as he laid himself between Sirius' thighs and teased his entrance with the head of his cock while his tongue traced his lips, both asking for an approval. Sirius pushed his hips against him. His teasing was driving Sirius mad. He grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. The touch sent fire through them both.

Tom settled his weight on his right arm and held his hip steady with his left as he thrust into him. Sirius mewled and twisted beneath him. He grabbed a hold of the furry carpet they were on, and in an act of desperate need he crossed his legs behind his back and forced him down and sheltered him deep inside him.

It hurt, but the way he stretched him felt so good. In that moment he realised that he would always belong to Tom. He was being claimed for keeping, and Sirius accepted heartily.

When Tom pulled out he could see Sirius' eyes. He gasped, both in intense pleasure and surprise. They had gone completely black. With a fierce and husky growl he pushed himself back in. He lashed onto his neck and bit down gently, his sharp teeth drawing a bit of blood. He thrust into his again to the hilt, much harder this time.

"AAhhh Tom please…oh" he clenched tightly around him.

"Gods, Siri, I…ahhh" Tom nearly collapsed on top of him by the sensations he brought forth in him. It took all his self-control to pull back when he was at the edge of coming. When he was no longer as close he hammered himself back into him, going deeper than he had before. Sirius was meeting him thrust for thrust and just a few seconds later.

Sirius screamed in his ecstasy and hadn't Tom caught his lips just then, the neighbours would have come running. While Sirius was slowly coming out of his daze Tom sat up on his knees and rested against the back of the couch. He pulled a still quacking Sirius up to him and impaled him again. It had been so long that he was still hard. Sirius gasped as the hard organ slid into him, caressing and rubbing his sore walls. He clung to his lover; his legs around his waist and his arms holding tightly. Tom was holding his tightly around his waist and pushed him further down onto him. Sirius bit down hard on his collarbone. Tom gasped and held him tighter as he came deep in his young lover.

Tom was content for the first time in his life. Sirius was all his and no one else could touch him. Sirius was still in his lap, and Tom was still inside him. He laid his head on Toms chest and was almost falling asleep when he felt himself being lifted up and carried to bed.

Tom cast a few cleaning spells and tucked them both into the soft bed. Tom pulled the sleeping Sirius to lie with his back against his chest and his head on his arm while the other was wrapped tightly around the youths slender waist. When Sirius wiggled further into his chest he slipped his thigh between his legs. Sirius was going to be very sore in the morning, but this would at least take the pressure off his hips and his back. When Sirius entwined their legs further, Tom smiled to himself and kissed him behind his ear. 

* * *

><p>Orion had been furious when his eldest son and heir had not come home until nine o'clock in the morning, only an hour before the train left. Luckily he had packed the day before so he only had to get himself ready. Orion had noticed that something was different about his boy when he waltzed though the floo with a heavy sway to his hips, newly showered, wearing clothes way too big him, ergo; not his, and sporting the remains of a heavy blush and traces of tears.<p>

Mr. and Mrs Black thought nothing of their eldest tousled state and teary eyes as they ushered their boys to the train. His younger brother was an entirely different matter. Relegus did not-, as many though- hate his brother. It was quite the opposite actually, he idolised him, but he was also a Slytherin and therefore knew not to flaunt it.

By the time James and Remus had made their way to Sirius' compartment he was sufficiently calmed down to deal with the world. He shifted gently in his seat to sit more comfortably, but didn't quite succeed. The soreness he had felt earlier had dulled to a comfortable throbbing, but it was just as distracting. He had changes his clothes so he was wearing his own black slacks and a black tee shirt with Tom's pale grey shirt on top of it. Sirius knew it was too big, but it smelled so good; like dark chocolate, cinnamon and dark seductive magic. During the summer Tom had taught Sirius so much; like sensing magic, smelling it, reaching out to use his power without uttering a spell- just bending it to his will. It had been hard, but he enjoyed it so much, though he hated the mind magic- occolumency and Legimancy- something like that, but he understood how important it was. When he asked why Tom bothered to teach him all that he did Tom would swoop down and kiss him and say that wasted potential was the gravest sin, plus he enjoyed seeing him sweat.

James stumbled into the compartment and flung himself down on the opposite seat with Remus in his heels, although a bit more collected.

"Hey Paddy. How's your summer been? Didn't get that many owls from you this year."

"It's actually been pretty good Prongs. Spent most of my days in London, away from mum. Visited Bella too. Moony?"

"'m okay. Got made Head Boy." He said between the bites of chocolate.

"'gratulations mate." Sirius said and shifted again. He just couldn't find a non-distracting position. The movement caught James' eyes. The hazel eyes teen-ager smirked and pinned his best friend with an amused look.

"Exactly 'how' did you spend your time in London Sirius?" Remus caught the tone in the mischievous pranksters voice and snapped his head up to study Sirius. Indeed his best friend positively glowed. His cheeks were a faint pink and his lips were swollen. And…

"Who's shirt is that Siri?" Remus snidely asked. The Marauders- save Peter- were very much aware of their friend innocent condition. He was a speed dater and a heartbreaker, but when it came to the more intimate aspects he was as innocent as a babe- the last time they saw him anyway. If Sirius had sex with this guy, then he would have to mean very much to their dear brother in all but blood. James smirked when Sirius blushed a shade worthy of a Weasley.

"Spill it cub."

"Well- um- I met him- Tom- in Hyde Park and we just started talking and then he asked me out to dinner. Before I knew it I found myself thoroughly courted, he wouldn't stop spoiling me." Something shiny caught James' eye as Sirius shifted again.

"And one of those 'spoilings' happened to have taken residence just there, uh?" He said and pointed at Sirius' chest.

"Uhm yeah. He gave me this just this morning. I can't take it off. It's loooaaded with protection spells. It nearly choked me when I put it on."

"Loaded uh?" James said and pulled out his wand. With a smirk he cast a stinging hex and yelped as it rebounded and struck him squarely in the chest.

"Fuck." He gasped and rubbed the sore spot. "That's some powerful spells Paddy."

"I know. The Brat- Regulus- tried to hex me this morning, but it rebounded just like it did with you."

"Can I look at it?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded at pulled it out for the werewolf to see.

"Wow, Merlin it beautiful…" The medallion was made of solid silver and the edges were lined with melted diamonds and a snake formed as an 'S' was gleaming deep green in the light.

"I guess he's a nice guy then?" They didn't get an answer, but guessing by the newly spread blush and the goofy smile on Sirius' face he was 'adequate' for the youngest Marauder.

"So you've been shagging him all summer while we've been stuck with our parents?" Sirius blushed an even darker shade of burgundy and shook his head. A flash of confusion crossed their faces.

"Just last night….and this morning." Sirius smirked "Three times this morning actually"

"Yikes! No wonder you're not sitting still. That much sex must have left you sore."

"Shut up Prongs." Remus snapped. "Just because you haven't gotten laid since you got hung up on Lily does not mean that you get to tease Paddy!"

"Fine." He grumbled. Now that his friends had gotten their fill of nosing in his love live Sirius laid down across the seats and promptly fell asleep.

"Damn, that was quick." James muttered. Remus just chuckled at him and said "Three rounds just this morning; sleep is a given."

* * *

><p>At dinner on a Friday afternoon three weeks later Sirius was in hell, or on his way there. It was in potions class a week ago that his stomach had rebelled against the smells and fumes in the classroom and he had promptly vomited all over the floor. In addition to his persisting nausea, the female population of the school were pestering him non-stop. Why exactly was the playboy of the school off the market, sick, avoiding them ect. Three days ago James and Remus had forced him- actually dragged him- to see Madame Pomfrey when he nearly fell off his broom during Quiddich practice.<p>

The motherly old lady had waved her wand over him several times, then she frowned and repeated the entire thing. After forty minutes in suspense she finally sighed and asked James and Remus to leave.

Ten minutes later Sirius curled up into a ball and cried. His family had treated him like dirt for being sorted into Gryffindor. They had shunned him when it was known that he socialised with mudbloods and bloodtraitors, but he had never been disowned. He was still the sole heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and it's fortunes, but now? He was sure that this was the final straw. There was no way that they would be able to overlook this. He had broken a thousand year old tradition and dishonoured his family-not just in the eyes of the Dark, but the Wizarding World. He was in his last year of school, he was not even betrothed, but the things that made all of this miles beyond bad was that he was pregnant. He was carrying the child of his lover. His first lover.

Madame Pomfrey had informed the Headmaser who had given Sirius an hours scolding and let him know how disappointed he was in him - how he though that he could have become something great. Then he had proceeded to inform his parents, who in turn told the rest of the family. Regulus had tried to give a supporting shoulder, but Sirius had told him not to bother. It would not so for the Black fortune to fall to someone like Lucius when he married Nacrissa because he got himself disowned too.

The silence from his parents had been deafening. He had tried to send a letter explaining everything; how it came to pass, who the father was, but the letter had been returned in ashes with a note from his father saying that his mother had incendio'ed it before he had been able to read it, and that it was no use trying to send another one because she had reset the wards.

James and Remus were lifesavers. He really didn't know what to do without them. His cousin Bellatrix had been the most supportive family member in all of this. She not written to him- she had come to visit. Even though Dumbledore had her listed as a Death Eater, she was permitted onto the school grounds to lend her cousin a shoulder to cry on, under the pretence that she was visiting Nacrissa to plan her wedding. Not that being disowned made Sirius cry, like she expected. She didn't know that he had been waiting for it since he was sorted into Gryffindor. Both Dumbledore and his Head of House had ignored him since it was known he was pregnant. It was such a shame to them that a Hogwarts student had gotten himself in such a mess.

Someone had leaked this precious piece of information to the student body; that only added to his distress. Not even the Gryffindors- except Moony, Prongs and Lily left him alone. Of all the four houses, only the Slytherins taunted him the least. Bellatrix had obviously rubbed off on them on her short visit. They were mostly purebloods, but they were Slytherins as well. Something Sirius and his friend came to learn was that the snakes did not value self-preservation and power the most, but family, and Sirius was related to most of them in one way or another. In their minds the unborn babe was a Black, no matter who the other father was. Their gestures of protectiveness were not too obvious, as most of their parent had a different view upon matters, but it was enough for Sirius to feel safe.

There were incidents though, were students had tried to hex the pregnant boy only to have their hexes rebounded. Every time this happened the medallion that hung around his neck would warm up slightly against his skin. Upon further inspection from Lily and Remus it seemed like the protection spells had doubled many times over since the baby had started developing. They found out that many of the spells were thousands of years old, and most of them were in Gaelic and Parseltongue.

The reason for his increased discomfort was indeed a letter from his mother. It said not his about disowning him- had she changed her mind?- but rather a dinner party were he had too attend. The entire family were coming and a few 'friends' included. Sirius knew what 'friends' meant.

Sirius sighed and incendio'ed the letter. James glanced up from his plate in curiosity.

"Not the letter's fault man." He snickered. It only earned him a scowl from the black haired teen.

"They're having a dinner party, and they want me there."

"Ouch."

"Yes bloody well ouch! I have to leave tonight because it will last all day." He felt a strong craving for mashed potatoes in pepper sauce and before he knew it the ingredients just fetched themselves and popped down on his plate.

"Why are you showing off Paddy?"

"Wasn't me!"

"Fine, I believe you. You will have to suffer through the party though." Lilt said "But know that we are with you in spirit." She ran a hand through Sirius' silky locks as a gesture of support. "Have you told the father yet?" Sirius shook his head.

"No. I haven't digested the fact that I'm having a baby. I'm just not ready for his reaction. He'll be so pissed."

"Nonsense. It is just as much his fault, if not more."

"How can it be more?"

"Just because you're carrying the pup, does not mean that you're to blame. He did help make it y'know." James growled. "And he's older and more experienced. He should have remembered to use contraceptives."

"But we did, uh…" Sirius went cherry red at the thought of a naked Tom cradled between his legs while hammering into him with sweat dripping from his brow. "Just not the first time…" Lily's brow shot to her hairline and Remus dropped his spoon.

"Virgin concievement?" they said in unison. Sirius had no idea of what they were talking about and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess so."

"Merlin Paddy. Do you know what that means?"

"Um….No."

"Wizards and witches born from male Virgin Concievement have been registered as the most powerful ever born. Both Merlin and Salazar Slytherin were conceived like this. It takes someone incredibly powerful to even have a slight chance." Lilith said. Remus was quick to follow. "You have to be so much more powerful then you think you are. Who is the father anyway? You never said his last name."

"Tom Riddle. He was Head Boy here a few years ago, eh, nine, years ago."

"Tom Riddle…That sound familiar, but it should if he's that powerful."

"Hmm, he is." Sirius said dreamily. "I can smell the magic coming off him in waves when he's angry, or just like gentle rain on my skin when he's happy."

"You can sense magic?" James gasped. Sirius shifted uneasily in his seat underneath the hazel-eyed look James shot him.

"Sense it, smell it, see it. Can't you?"

"That is not normal Sirius. Not even Dumbledore can do that."

"How do you know?"

"He had History Of Magic for one class last term- you fell asleep!"

"Guys- Lily- We need to get to DADA." Remus said and stood up. "He doesn't like us much so we better hurry." The rest hummed in agreement and got up. James snatched Sirius' book bag from him and ignored his nagging about not being an invalid.

"You're pregnant. Madame Pomfrey said you shouldn't strain your back." Sirius huffed at him, but didn't argue any further.

In their hurry none of them noticed Peter who handed a note to Nacrissa Black. Neither did they notice the colour drain from her face when she read short letter.

'Your sister told me to find you who the father of you cousins baby is and then tell you to write her. The father is a man called Tom Riddle. It was a 'Virgin Concievement'- whatever that means, but they sounded very excited about it.' 

* * *

><p>"Today I have a tough task for you." The new DADA teacher bellowed. "Wandless shields. That is the only thing that will save your life if you drop your wand. We will also practice wandless summoning spells. You will work in the same pair as always. Begin."<p>

Since this was the seventh year all the houses had DADA together. Sirius had been paired off with a Ravenclaw. Kieran Markers. Markers was a vicious bastard, that he was smart was a given- Ravenclaw. Three days ago Sirius would have thought that he would have been perfect for Slytherin.

The new teacher, Professor Kreacher- Sirius always thought it was funny that he bore the same name as his house elf- had set up a camera at his desk. It was a magic detector. Magic Detectors basically filmed magic instead of what was plainly visible.

Professor Kreacher sat at his desk filming his students as they worked. There was mostly blue magic at Hogwarts, with the odd exception. It seemed like the Marauders as a whole were such an exception. He had always thought that the quartet were overrated, had too much confidence and were simply put arrogant, but his Magic Detector told him a different story. Normally a wizards, or witches magic would show as a faint glow against their complexion, but these boys were amazing. Remus Lupin had a beautiful bright golden glow humming three inches off his skin. Peter Pettigrew was just a bit above average and his magic was purple- a rare colour. James Potter was bright red and was glowing much like Lupin.

He shifted the MD over to Markers; he was an ordinary dark blue, his shields however were shit, but at least he had one. Black's jelly legs hex shot through like an arrow. The Professor sighed and shook his head then turned to look at he Black boy. He didn't dislike him by any means, but was a spoiled pureblood brat. Just recently he got himself knocked up, and his parents didn't even tell him off. Then again, no one had bothered to talk to the boy about it besides telling him how stupid he was, or how much of a disappointment he was.

The other teachers had told him that Black was a notorious playboy and a sex addict, but he had not seen any of those tendencies. McGonnegal had even showed him pensive memories, but they only shower a happy kid with a thirst for life.

The small screen suddenly went white. Professor Kreacher frowned and glanced over at the point the camera was filming. It was just Sirius Black. He shifted the camera and it went back to normal. He reversed the zoom and gasped at what he saw. He couldn't actually see the boy, just a bright iced silver coloured mass shaped like boy that was supposed to show on the screen.

The boy was something beyond anything he had ever seen. Black didn't have that subtly sheen of magic on his skin, it glowed from within him and turned him into a walking block of ice. This in itself was phenomenal, but the ball of emerald energy pulsing from his midsection, his baby, was simply unheard of. The foster was- according to Madame Pomfrey- three weeks old. It was not supposed to have a magical signature at all until it was six months old, at the earliest. The signature that the baby had was strong enough to belong to a ten-year-old - a powerful one.

Markers shot a fire curse at the pregnant teen, but were stopped by a bright white barrier that surrounded him like a dome and reflected the curse back to its caster. The ball of fire hit Markers square in the chest. Damn! Didn't he tell them not to use spells to cause serious damage?

He sprang up from his desk, wand levelled at the burning teen, but Black got there first. It only took a few seconds for the flames to disappear, but the damage was already done.

Injured teens aside- Blacks shield had been amazing. He didn't even look at Markers, he just 'knew'.

"Potter, get this brat down to the infirmary. Class, this is what happens when you disobey. I specifically said NO PERMANENT INJURY SPELLS! I believe a fire curse leaves some rather hefty marks. Tell me, what would have happened it Mr. Black was not as capable at summoning shields as he is. When do you think would have happened to the baby? What would have happened if Mr. Markers set our aspiring parent on fire? No one?" The class shifted uneasily and held their eyes steadily on the tip of their shoes.

"Well, I will tell you. They would have died- the both of them. I suggest you all read up- no actually this is homework to everyone in addition to the essay on shields, I want a ten inch essay on how curses and spells affect male pregnancies and the repercussions of a forced miscarriage. You can all thank Markers for this. Class dismissed, Mr. Black, stay behind please."

Sirius reluctantly said his goodbyes to his friends- Remus took his book bag- and sat down at a desk at the very front. "Firstly, you don't have to do either essay. Now, where did you learn a summon shields like that?" Professor Kreacher asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious. Whoever taught you must be powerful."

"My boyfriend taught me." Sirius said and shrugged his shoulders. The professor arched a brow and gazed at the teen beneath his pale lashes.

"Yeah he his." Sirius said to Krechers assumption about Tom being powerful.

"Why did he teach you?"

"I don't really know. He just said it was a shame to see my talents go to waste."

"True. Tell me please- you don't have to, though- was he your first?" He saw Sirius turn a deep shade of crimson. He was quite sure the boy was red down to his toes.

"I'm asking because you are one hell of a powerful wizard. The last time the staff pulled a stunt like this and tore down a student, we got a Dark Lord on our hands, the worst in centuries. I wont blame you for joining him with the way they're treating you, but I'd rather see you safe and sound with the babe growing strong. There are rumours Sirius," he said and leaned forward "some which I can guarantee that you will not like. The worst part of it is, that the people who are in a position to help you believe these rumours, and therefore won't. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yes I do." Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just can't believe I'm having a baby. It seems so surreal. We just bumped into each other in the park one day, and…the rest is history."

"It was a one night stand?" Sirius shook his head. "so he courted you?"

"'bit more than two months. It was the last night before I came here and…"

"You just couldn't go without."

"Something like that… it was…overpowering."

"I understand. Have you told him?"

"I was writing a letter to him a week ago, but then Pomfrey told me…and I have to tell him. I just don't know how."

"That's understandable."

"He gave me this medallion before I left. It's cramped with protection spells. The shields you saw is probably from this, not me."

"Looks like he really cares about you."

"Hm." Sirius said with a dreamy smile, but his attention was still fixed on the Professor. "Look, I've got to go pack my things. Dinner party tomorrow and it lasts all day so I'm leaving soon." Sirius said and got up from his chair before the Professor could ask any more questions. "Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome kid" Professor Kreacher said to the closed classroom door. 

* * *

><p>Sirius was bored to death. If it weren't for his baby he would have killed himself by now. Every single one of his family members had asked him about the baby. They had been shocked when they learned that it was already doing accidental magic. By the time the drinks were starting to be served they were fawning over him, but there were still a few who thought him a disgrace.<p>

The party had lasted since three o'clock and now it was rounding seven and the actual dinner was about to start, but first the guest of honour was to be presented. The reason his parents wanted him there was because they wanted him to see the Dark Lord, not that Sirius was eager to meet the guy.

They had all been seated at the table. Sirius had been seated two seats down the head of the table where the Dark Lord was to sit. He was deliberate not to pay attention when the doors the dining hall were opened, but he could not help but glance up when the girls started cooing in delight. The world seemed to be to freeze and everything moved like the artic ice in the ocean. Through those massive mahogany doors came a man dressed in a dark grey suit. He didn't wear traditional robes like the rest. Sirius recognised that confident swagger long before he could actually see him.

'No' he though. 'This is not happening to me'

It was Tom who strode through those doors like he owned even the air he was breathing. His dark green eyes swept over the table, but stopped at Sirius. A slight look of shock flashed across his features, but for the ones who knew him as well as Sirius did saw it. But then again, Sirius didn't feel like he knew him at all.

The food arrived and Sirius busied himself with filling his plate, not that it was any use as his baby swapped the food with something else as soon as it landed on his plate. Bellatrix laughed out loud.

"Stubborn brat isn't he?" she snorted. "Just like his father." Bellatrix had received the letter from her sister last night. She couldn't believe that her little cousin was having the Dark Lords child. She was quite close to the young Lord and had seen how happy he had been this summer, at least now she knew why. The chuckles rumbled at the table. Both Tom and Sirius cocked a brow at her. One for 'what the hell are you trying to do?' and one for 'did I miss something?'. .

Sirius was angry and confused at the moment, but mostly angry. The father of the baby he was carrying was the fucking Dark Lord and he hadn't told him.

"Sirius" He heard Walburga say his name somewhere far away. He didn't want to call her his mother. She hadn't been his mother in near a decade.

"Hm?"

"My Lord," she said and turned away from the teen once again. "this is Sirius, my eldest son. He-"

"We've already met Mrs. Black." Tom smiled. "Your son plays a wicked game of poker." They had played a lot of poker. Every single kind they could think of.

"Not so bad yourself." Sirius said with a cool smile and slightly narrowed eyes. Tom lowered his gaze to his plate. He knew Sirius had a right to be upset with him.

"Sirius." Walburga gasped "why didn't you tell us?"

"You've never been interested 'mother'" he said. "Besides, does it matter to you who I spend my time with anymore? I would have thought you'd have given up by now. I mean; my closest friends consists of a halfblood, a blood traitor, a werewolf, and mudblood. I don't see how a Dark Lord could make our little gang any stranger."

"Oh really?" Tom said with refreshed amusement shining in his eyes.

"No no." Walburga fussed. "He is just joking. Such an amusing boy he is."

"Wow, that must have been the first compliment you've given me since I was sorted into Gryffindor. Oh no Mr. Riddle-" several gasps were emitted around the table. He addressed 'him' by his name. "but I'm the black sheep of this family- forgive the pun."

"More like the black Grimm. I can't really picture you as a sheep." He said with a smirk. It was clear to Sirius the he though he was on steady ground. Wrong.

"The boy does not have it in him to be an omen of death." Orion huffed. Sirius gave a dark chuckle that send cold tingles down their backs. The remains of his diner disappeared and was replaced by a plate of apple cake topped with fresh strawberries and warm chocolate sauce.

"Sirus! Dessert is not to be served yet!" Walburga hissed. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. "No use telling 'me' that."

"What do you mean? You just summoned that dessert."

"No he didn't. It was the baby." Aunt Lucreta chirped happily. "Another Black baby. He's hardly a month old and is already doing magic. Oh how delightful it will be to have another little hellion running around. If he is anything like Sirius we'll all have our hands full." No one noticed the Dark Lords jaw resting on the table.

"Mrs. Black." Sirius interrupted. "Didn't you have an announcement to make?"

"Why would you think that darling?"

"You're broadcasting your mind like a radio so just get it over with. I've got things that needs doing and I'd rather not intrude on you personal space any more than I have to."

"Very well. I see that I already have your attention…due to recent events we have decided to…" she took a deep breath. She was glad to be rid of the brat and his spawn. "…disown Sirius as his actions has brought shame upon our name." The temperature in the room stooped to a new low.

"You cannot be serious." Bellatrix said.

"I assure you that I am" Sirius chirped. Bellatrix shot him a look and turned back to her Aunt Walburga.

"I am dear Bella-"

"Don't you 'dear Bella' me! Sirius is nothing but a beacon of pride and power in this family." She had stood up and was waving her fist furiously at the Black matriarch. Orion shot up from his chair to defend his wife's honour. It only took a few seconds until the entire hall was in uproar. The only two who remained seated were the two lovers. Tom stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

"That is ENOUGH!" he growled. The noise evaporated immediately. Before he got far enough to say anything Sirius stood up and cleared his throat.

"I appreciate that anyone actually cares, but I have been waiting for this day since I had the Sorting Hat on my head. I'm just a bit miffed over that it has not arrived sooner. That was I would not have had to spend every summer locked up in this dump. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to pack the rest of my things." He said and walked away without as much as a glance at the crowd.

He stopped at the door and glanced back at the Dark Lord. He raised his wand and incendio'ed his entire plate. Walburga shrieked in outrage and Tom scotched back so abruptly he nearly tipped his chair over.

"What the hell?" He gasped and shot a confused glare at Sirius. The teen just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hazel nut sauce." He said and disappeared through the mahogany doors.

Bellatrix raised a brow at her Lord.

"Secret for a secret my Lord?" 

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Tom said his goodbyes and headed for the floo. In the hallway he looked at the stairs and knew that the room of the man he loved was just a few steps away. With a growl he sprang up the stairs and headed for the only room with lights on.<p>

Sirius had given up packing the muggle way and whipped out his wand to do the job. As he sat down on his bed while clutching a pillow tightly, the door opened to reveal the Dark Lord himself. Sirius jumped up in rage and threw the pillow at the panting lord. It hit him square in the head, while a book followed closely after. Luckily Tom managed to duck before the heavy and ancient tome made any contact.

"Siri….?"

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Lord gracing me with his presence." Sirius hissed.

"Siri, please…"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "How could you not tell me something like that? I had the right to know!" Another pillow went flying. "I hate you!" that stung more than Tom was willing to admit. "When were you going to tell me?" He yelled and fired a wandless hex at his soon to be ex-lover if he wasn't careful.

"I don't know. It's not exactly something you bring up at dinner. 'oh by the way love, I'm the Dark Lord'" he said in a Mickey Mouse voice. Even as angry as he was Sirius could not help but to giggle.

"You're really pregnant?" Sirius nodded at stared at his feet. His short tantrum had left him exhausted, and the tears that had been threatening to spill since he left the hall were starting to pour down his cheeks. As Sirius calmed down a tiny bit, Tom dared come closer and pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you I just didn't know how." Sirius mumbled against Tom's chest.

"Then there are two of us. Don't cry love."

"Why not? You're going to leave me and call me a slut like everyone else!" Toms eyes widened in shock. This was not exactly what he expected. He moved them both over to the bed and sat down.

"Merlin no. I love you Sirius, and you are definitely not a slut." He soothed and pulled Sirius onto his lap. The black haired boy clung to Toms bigger frame and sobbed. Strong arms wrapped around him and rubbed circles on his back.

"I will never leave you. I promise." He untangled himself from Sirius and sat him back upon the bed. He ran a hand nervously through his formerly perfect hairdo, mussing it up. He sat down on his knees in front of the distraught teen and took a deep breath.

"I've wanted to ask you this since summer and I really don't think that there is a better time." He looked up into the red tear rimmed silver eyes of his love. "I love you and I will always be by your side. For you and our baby." He grabbed a hold of thin chain around his neck and pulled forth a ring. It was a wide silver band with tiny diamonds shaped as stars littered around the edges. Sirius stared down at the green-eyed man at his knees in front of him. He wasn't actually….

"Will you do me the honour of letting me become your husband?" Sirius stared at him with his jaw slack. Tom bit his lip in uncertainty, as he received no response.

* * *

><p>Sirius jumped down at him with one thigh on each side of his hips and kissed him square on the lips. Tom toppled over with the force of the impact and landed on his back with Sirius straddling his lap. He slipped the ring on his finger and wrapped the chain around his wrist.<p>

Buttons were flying and their shirts were halfway off- along with everything else- when the house elf Kreacher popped into the room. The poor thing squeaked in shock at what he saw, the Dark Lord lying half naked between the thighs of an equal half naked Sirius.

"I is just saying that Mistress is opening apparation wards for five minutes, and if you are not gone she call the aurors." He said "I miss Master Sirius already. Is there a last service?" Sirius was about to say 'no', but Tom had other plans.

"Please take all of Sirius' things to Slytherin Castle and place them in the room next to the master bedroom."

"Yes sir." The elf squeaked and disappeared with all of the things in the room; even the motorcycle posters on the wall that Sirius had placed there with a permanent sticking charm to annoy his mother.

"C'mon." Tom said. "Let's go home." And with that he apparated them from Sirius' bed at Grimmauld, to 'their' bed at Slytherin Castle, and into a new life.

* * *

><p>Sirius had accepted Toms proposal, but he was still not entirely sure. His baby needed a father and having one without being wed was a sure way to be shut out of the working society, or any society at all. Tom was rich, powerful, and beautiful. He loved him and he really wanted their baby. But he was also a Dark Lord. Had he been just any guy and not a Dark Lord, Sirius would not have hesitated. He loved Tom, and he knew the sentiment was whole-heartedly retuned, but his political position was dangerous, and Sirius had to decide if the risk was worth it. He had to know what he was getting- or had gotten himself into.<p>

Despite his nasty reputation, Tom would not hurt him if he left, Sirius knew that, but Dumbledore would not hesitate to smash him and his baby if he ever knew. Sirius had to decide what was best for his child. Not himself, not Tom, the Light or the Dark, just his baby.

Depressing thoughts aside, Sirius had a grand time; Tom had given Sirius a grand tour of Slytherin Castle the next day- after the morning sickness. Even for Sirius, who had grown up in an extremely wealthy pureblood family, it was breathtakingly beautiful with its solid stone walls, heavy carpeting, dark wood decorations and the portraits of the Slytherin Clan. Sirius had even talked to Salazar Slytherin himself when he stumbled upon it by accident. Tom had been delighted, as he had not had much time to explore the castle, that Sirius had found the only other painting of his ancestor- the other one was at Hogwarts. Salazar had given them his full support in the matter of their union, the Blacks were a powerful family even then, but Tom was given a through tongue lashing for permitting intercourse before the bonding ceremony. He had however considerably lightened up when Sirius told him- in Toms defence- it was a Virgin Concievement. Tom nearly fainted and didn't believe it until Sirius had shown him a pensive memory. Tom had kissed him senseless the second they exited the old, rune carved stone bowl.

Sirius found that he liked having people coming and going all day, as long as they didn't take too much of his fiancées time. Particularly he found it fun when someone stopped him and asked who he was - in a polite making friends kind of way- he'd say his name was Sirius Abraxas and no last name. They'd look puzzled and ask who was medieval enough to practise that punishment. The answer to that didn't surprise them. At last they would ask him his business in Slytherin Castle. He was after all very young to have a connection to the Dark Lord in such an intimate way. Sirius had developed a standard line for this question in particular;

"I have no business here at all." He'd wait a few seconds for it to sink in, then he'd strike. "I live here."

It never failed to render anyone speechless. Even Lord Malfoy- his godfather whom he hadn't seen since he was eleven- had the good grace to let his jaw drop. Tom had found Sirius new pastime amusing, especially when they would come stuttering into his office asking about 'that beautiful boy'.

They all received answers to their questions but were informed that the news of the upcoming wedding and birth would not leave this office.

Sirius had also found out that there was much more to the job of a Dark Lord that scheming and torturing- like paperwork and spoiling their other halves. Tom had wanted to spend the entire day with Sirius and their growing baby, as he knew they were to spend most of their time at Hogwarts, but work called. It would really suck if someone lost an arm because he was a bit distracted.

With a sigh he closed the folder he was working at and set out to find Sirius. He had to leave in a very short while and he wanted to spend their last time together.

He found Sirius leaning against the wall not too far from his office. He looked pale and had a sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Siri? What's wrong"

"Nothing. Just hormones kicking in."

"Hormones?" Tom said and cocked a brow. Sirius looked up at him and showed exactly what was wrong. His eyes were clouded and stormy with need.

"Yeah, the good kind." He said and pulled him in.

Tom found himself leaning in and nipped the side of his throat. He licked the soft skin at the base and bit deeply into his neck. Stepping closer he used his body to hold him. Blood flooded his mouth and he lapped it up happily.

Sirius gasped and arched into the lager man pinning him to the wall. He felt a smirk forming the lips working on his neck. The scent coming from him was making his head swim. He moaned at the pleasure of the friction of Toms body against his.

When Tom felt the others erection rubbing against him he knew. He didn't know how, but he knew that this man, Sirius was his, and his alone and he was not going anywhere.

He released the delicate wrists and was immediately pulled into a rough passionate kiss. Tom's finger ghosted along his ribs underneath his shirt. He growled again, causing he smaller man to shiver in delight, the shirt had to go. The buttons went flying as Tom ripped it open, tore it off and tossed it to the ground.

Sirius's nails dug into the soft cotton of Tom's shirt while his body as manipulated to reach new heights of pleasure. He felt like he belonged right there; trapped between a cold stonewall and the warm muscular frame of his lover.

Tom tugged the Sirius's tight and worn jeans off before he stood back up and draped one of his legs around his waist. He lifted him further up so that one leg was around his waist, and the other was resting on his shoulder. Merlin he was light.

He lubricated his fingers and carefully slipped them one at the time into the warm heat. A cleaning spell shot out from Tom's fingertips and he heard a slight giggle by his ear. He smiled, that 'did' feel good. The muscles around his fingers relaxed so he worked the digits deeper. Tom studied the flushed face before him.

His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red and white teeth bit his full lips. Eventually he dropped his head and let the silky strands if his hair block Tom's view.

"Thank you…for your gift." Sirius lifted his head in confusion and before he knew it his lips were caught in a tender kiss. Tom was filled with pride. His baby lay warm and safe in there.

He whispered a lubrication spell for Sirius and retracted his fingers from his hungry warmth. He held him up with the pressure of his body while he undid the button on his jeans. Finally the warm air hit his pulsing organ. It had been down right painful to keep it trapped for so long.

He mumbled another lubrication spell and lowered his partner just enough for them to come in contact.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Came the breathy answer.

With that Tom carefully breached the tight ring of muscles. He felt him tightening and relaxing around him A small whimper came from him, and Tom stilled to let the pain fade.

A few minutes of gentle caresses had passed by when Tom felt his beauty, as he had started to call him in his mind, push back. Gently he began to rock back and forth. Each one embedded him a little deeper in the silky heat, until he was fully in.

It felt like he had been impaled. It stretched his insides to a point of pain, but a good pain. When he pulled out so that only the head remained inside him, he felt empty and let out a disappointed moan. Less than a second later he was full again. The next thrust hit something inside him that made his sight have black spots dancing in front of it. He gasped and clung to the strong frame holding him.

Tom felt a new wave of pride wash over him and concentrated on hitting that spot every time. Soon his not-so-heavy burden was digging his nails into Tom's shoulders beneath his shirt. Sirius was a boneless quivering mass of pure pleasure, but Tom was still going strong.

His skin would burn where Tom touched him. His teeth would nip his collarbone and leave it red and sore. Tears were rolling down his cheeks in pure desperation to either escape or drown in the intense fire that was raging through him. He met every thrust just as hard as they came. A tight knot was forming just below his navel. It was not like anything he had ever felt before. He arched his back again, thrust harder and got harder in return.

Just as he felt his beauty was about to come Tom stopped and pulled out to his head. He felt the frantic and tight hold around his sensitive tip. This was it. He took a hold in the cracks in the wall and was met halfway in a soft, but bone crushingly intense and passionate kiss, then he slammed in with all his might.

Right at this moment it was only Tom's vice like grip on the cracks in the stonewall that kept them from falling.

'I've got to sit down before I fall' he thought. He lowered the leg on his shoulder down to rest on his hip. He circled Sirius waist and with the last of his strength he pushed them off the wall. He turned around and slid down with his back to the wall and an exhausted Sirius lying on his chest with his head on his shoulder. He traced his fingers along the back of his beauty's shoulder, letting his fingertips trace small soothing circles on his skin.

They were still suffering the after effects of their encounter. He could feel the half hard flesh deep within him, along with the warmth of his seed comforting him from the inside. His muscles were so sore, but it was worth it. His eyes grew heavy and he breathed out a content sigh as he nuzzled into the warm chest currently serving as a pillow.

Tom could not help but smile. His new job as a pillow was actually very satisfying. This- intimacy was very satisfying. He let his eyes wander down the body lying on top of his.

'No tanning lines' he observed. 'That's interesting.' His legs were strong and toned, just perfect. His previously unmarred back was scattered with bloodied scrapes and small cuts from being taken against the stonewall. He stroked his fingers across the open wounds and watched them as they healed.

The constant pulsing of the silken walls still surrounding him was the only thing keeping him awake. Gently he nudged the other man out of his nap and kissed him.

"You've got to go get ready love." He whispered with regret. He heard a soft snort coming from his neck. His warm breath against his skin had Tom's hair standing on edge.

"Don't want to go back to that old coot." Tom growled at the thought of Dumbledore.

"Don't do that." Sirius snapped, but there was no push in it.

"Do what?" Tom asked in confusion.

"You growl. Stop it."

"…?..."

"If you're up for another round, please go ahead, but if not, stop it. It's turning me on."

"Oh." Was all Tom could say.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief when he felt the flesh inside him harden once again to the point of feeling like a solid piece of metal.

"I can't really help it. You're quite arousing." Tom chuckled and wiggled his hips.

"So I've heard, but….Ah! Oh Merlin!" He arched his back and buried his face in Tom's neck. Tom took a sharp inward breath when sharp nails dug into the skin on his chest under his shirt leaving behind five thin lines with small drop of blood rolling down his already sweat soaked skin.

Still out of breath they leaned their foreheads leaned against each other, breathing in deep lungfulls of air. Sirius sat his knees down on the hard cold ground and began to move above the man inside him. He let out a shuddering breath as his spot was gently stroked. Strong hands took a hold of his hips and moved with him. Tom's hair had fallen into his eyes and was obscuring his view of his face. Sirius caught a damp lock of dark hair and ran his fingers along the side of his head, brushing away the soft strands. Brilliant glassy green eyes stared intensely at back at him. For the second time he felt the heat of his lover radiating within him, reminding him, that he just got ravished by the father of his baby, twice. Boneless he collapsed on top of him.

"Ten minutes…"

"Yeah." He was still lying against his chest with his arms around him. Eventually he pulled away and stood up slowly. The now soft flesh slid out of him, he was sore, and that was for sure. For once he was thankful for being able to apparate and not having to walk all the way back to Hogwarts. He snatched his jeans, cleaned them with a snap of his fingers and pulled them on. His shirt was in pieces so he didn't bother to pick it up.

"The house elves packed my things. Join me for a quick shower?" Sirius said with a pout. Tom smiled and pulled his trousers up. It would not do for him to get caught naked.

The shower ended too quickly and soon they were standing in front of the fireplace holding each other tightly.

"How about we meet up of tea or something at my next Hogsmead weekend?" Sirius asked. Tom nodded.

"I'll send you an owl okay?"

"Yeah." They had promised each other that they would not cry, but it was hard.

"It's only two weeks away right? And you tell that Potter boy and the wolf that I will sever their heads from their bodies if they don't treat you well."

"They do. They won't even let me carry my own book bag."

"And the Slytherins?"

"They're watching my back."

"Good. Now go before the floo closes." Sirius smiled and kissed Tom sweetly on the lips, before he threw the floo powder on the fire and shouted his destination. 

* * *

><p>Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace in Dumbledores office. Luckily the old coot wasn't there. Unluckily, McGonagall was. She was sitting in the Headmasters chair looking at him with those twinkling blue eyes. It was scary how alike they were sometimes.<p>

"So, Mr. Black. Have you had a festive time? Baby showers and such?" She bit.

"The party was splendid, well, until the end whereas I was disowned, not that I didn't expect it."

"I came to Grimmauld to pick you up. But your parents said you had left."

"I'm an orphan Professor, and I stayed at my fiancées place." Her jaw went slack at Sirius' words- that seemed to happen too much these days.

"You're getting married? I thought-"

Sirius was well aware of what she though. He wanted to rant and rave at her, but he couldn't find the energy. He was desperate to tell her how he knew exactly what they all had though. That they though it was just a one nightstand. He wanted to tell her how he wasn't angry, but disappointed of that the ones who were supposed to support him gave him a cold shoulder. That is was just the 'Slytherins' who didn't have a go at him- and the staff should have been there to prevent it. How he lost his trust in authority, and lost his faith in the Light. They were supposed to be the good guys. Instead he remained quiet and fixed his Head of House with a cold gaze.

"I'm sorry Sirius. How can I ever make it up to you?"

Sirius sighed and headed to the door. "You can't Professor." He said and jumped onto the rotating staircase, leaving the circular office and a stunned and remorseful Deputy Headmistress behind.

When he reached Gryffindor tower, he sprang up the stairs with the resolve to reach his bed before he fell over unconscious. James and Remus were already asleep. He was grateful for that. At least that way the interrogation could wait until he was ready to talk. He fell into a deep dreamless slumber the moment his head his the pillow. 

* * *

><p>For the first time in a month Sirius woke up to a steady stomach. A wide grin spread on his face as he stretched his sore body.<p>

"Sore?" Came the joking remark from James.

"Shut up!" Sirius said and aimed a pillow at his best mate.

"So how was the party?"

"Great. Tom was there." James head appeared from under the covers.

"Your parents know him?"

"Yepp."

"So what do they think?"

"They don't know. Mrs Black was all 'ooooh'" Sirius imitated his mothers whiny voice " My Lord, this is my eldest son Sirius' and then he said 'we've already met. Your son plays a wicked game of poker and is an excellent fuck.'" James raised a brow.

"Okay. So he didn't say it out loud, but he was thinking it. I was so mad I almost hexed him."

"Why?" Sirius ignored him and continued talking while jumping up and down on his bed.

"then she said 'ooooh, why didn't you tell us?' 'well, you never cared mother, and I honestly thought you'd given up by now after all my closest friends consists of a halfblood, a blood traitor, a werewolf, and mudblood. I don't see how a Dark Lord could make our little gang any stranger.'" James head snapped up from its comfortable position on Sirius' pillow.

"What? What do you mean 'Dark Lord'?|"

"Just that." Sirius sighed a plopped down to sit on the mattress. "He's the fucking Dark Lord." He laughed.

"It's not funny Paddy."

"I know."

"Then stop joking."

"I'm not joking."

"Liar."

"I wish."

"It's really him isn't it?" James said with a sigh. Everything- good or bad- seemed to happen to the Marauders.

"You should have seen his face when Aunt Lucreta started talking about my baby."

"How did he react?"

"I think he was quite shocked, but I really didn't have time to see 'cause the Black Bitch announced my disownment just then, so I left. He came up afterwards though. Just a few minutes later." Sirius sighed "I threw the nastiest tantrum I've ever had. I threw everything within my reach a him, including that bronze hippogriff statue, the greek book on DADA, and then I hexed him."

"What did he do?" James asked in wonderment.

"He took it in a stride, comforted me as I broke down, asked me to marry him, then proceeded to fuck me three ways from Sunday." Sirius waited for James o catch up on what he had said, not knowing quite what to expect.

"He let you hex him?- what? did you accept?" James eyed the ring on his best friends hand and already knew the answer.

"Mhm." Sirius jumped over to James' bed and showed him the ring.

"Damn. That's a nice ring mate, but are you sure about this?" Sirius sighed and laid down beside the messy haired teen.

"I really don't know Prongs. I know the risks, I really do, but I love him, and he me. He'll never hurt, me. Not intentionally, like Dumbledore did. I have to do what is best for my baby, James. " he said and glanced over at him. "Even the people I talked to at Slytherin Castle were really nice to me- before they knew who I was."

"Sooooo….?"

"He really isn't all dark and gloomy and vengeful. He wants to meet us for lunch next weekend- that is, me first, then all of us." James just stared at him before he huffed and got out of bed.

"I'm hungry, and you should be too. Remus is downstairs already." James sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. "I'm not blowing you off. Its just a bit much to digest."

"Tell me about it." Sirius snorted. "I'm getting married. It's so weird. I never thought I'd get married."

"Me neither, mate. Me neither." James paused as he reached the door. "Could I see that memory?" Sirius smirked at him, but promised nothing.

* * *

><p>James was still giggling as they reached the Great Hall. He still couldn't believe the look on the Dark Lords face as he had cautiously inched closer to Sirius. It was better than… he couldn't even compare.<p>

Nacrissa, who hadn't been allowed at the party, squealed in delight as she saw the ring. Sirius could swear that the Black sisters could smell a jewel a mile away. This theory was confirmed as Cissy had been on the other side of the hall.

"Oh Siri! I'm so happy for you. Mother was appalled at what happened at the party. She say's that you are always welcome should you ever need anything, though she doesn't know who you're marrying. If she did, well…" Sirius smiled and hugged her back.

"Shut up Cissy. How'd you know who he is?"

"I have my ways." She said and smirked.

"Bella?"

"No, I was the one who told her."

"Then how?"

"As I said, I have my ways."

"Sirius, James!" Lily called from across the hall. Sirius gave Cissy another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I may dance on my parents graves when the time comes, but it really matters so much to me that you're here." Sirius smiled and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>Sirius was once again the 'it-boy' of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but this time he really didn't care for the attention, and frankly, it unnerved him. Sometimes he found it a bit disturbing hat he enjoyed the pay-back so much. Most of the people he just ignored, as he had never really known them, but the ones he had at some point considered his friends were receiving a frozen shoulder.<p>

The only one who wasn't treating him different was Professor Kreatcher, but that didn't mean he wasn't pleased. All of the teachers- even the ones he didn't have- had held him back after class to apologise or somehow rationalise their behaviour, but they all received the same response as McGonagall.

Even at Quiddich matches Remus, James, Peter, Lily and her friend Mina, sat at the Slytherin stands at every game except the ones Gryffindor played. James was the Gryffindor Seeker and they would not cheer for him to lose, ever. Today it had been Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Needless to say, Slytherin won by 80 points, not including the 120 that came with catching the Snitch. Avery was a brilliant seeker, the only one that could play a fair game against James.

The game had been quite early in the morning and therefore they were allowed to go to Hogsmead for the remaining part of the day. Sirius was ecstatic, something that was obvious to everyone. He was in such a hurry that he had everyone change into their animagus forms and run. Peter, who was significantly smaller than the rest was clinging tightly Prongs' antlers. This was of course a lot quicker than walking, so Lily and Cathy were meeting James, Peter and Remus when they finally got there.

The moment they entered the main street – the only street – Sirius spotted Tom and headed straight for him.

Luckily Tom had seen Sirius' animagi before, otherwise even he would be worried about having a black dog racing at him. The lithe, but strong build, and the slightly curly and shiny black fur with only a small white patch on the chest made Padfoot easy to recognise.

While still running Sirius returned to his human form and rand straight into Tom's arms. James, Remus and Peter who had returned to the original forms earlier for obvious reasons watched in amusement when the Dark Lord nearly toppled over at the force of the impact when Sirius jumped at him.

Remus smiled fondly at James. "I never doubted that Paddy loves him, but I have to admit that I was worried – with him being 'him' and all that." He sighed as he looked at the young couple still embracing and littering kisses on both skin and clothing. "Now that I see them together though, I can see how right they are for each other."

"Yeah." James said dreamily, thinking of when he would have Lily running at him like that. "I know what you mean."

The news of Sirius' pregnancy and disownment had quickly reached the streets and therefore many were discreetly peeping and the black haired couple whom were still kissing passionately. Murmurs spread through the crowd as more and more people recognised the former Black heir. Many also recognised Tom, though not as the Dark Lord. They could not understand whey he had been disowned. Tom Riddle was a very rich and very powerful young man, a Slytherin, by house and rumoured to be one by blood as well. Could there be a better match for the young – eh – soon to be Riddle. The ones who recognised their Lord was smart enough to realise that he would have guards with him and that they better not breathe a word to anyone that he was there.

The murmurs were replaced with 'ohs' and 'ahs' when Sirius' ring glinted in the sunlight.

It was Tom who finally broke away from the kiss in desperate need for air.

"C'mon." He whispered and grasped Sirius' hand and pulled him into a nearly alley. Sirius giggles and followed hot in his heals.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" he asked<p>

"A shop I used to work in." Tom said and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What kind of shop?" Sirius nosed.

"The dark kind." He answered and nuzzled the teen as the turned into Knockturn Alley. Sirius shivered. He was not cold, but Knockturn Alley was one scary place. The houses were built close together so the sun did not reach them. It was dark and the buildings were in terrible shape and looked like they would fall down any second, but that was what they had magic for, right? Tom turned into another narrower street, almost bumping into a scary looking wizard with warts all over his face.

The wart man immediately recognized Tom and gave a short bow before he stepped out of the way.

"My Lord…" Tom gave a short nod as he shifted Sirius to his other side, so that he needn't come close to people like that. He knew that despite the boy's nose for trouble, that he was pretty innocent and being exposed to the less nice points of life before he was ready could make him timid towards people he needed to see him as a leader. All in good time.

Sirius was grateful for Toms constant rearranging of him, from his left to his right, then to his front, but never behind him and that was for a good reason. It was logical enough that Tom simply could not see him when he was behind him.

Finally they reached their destination; a dark shop full of scary looking things.

"All the good stuff is in the back." Tom whispered with a small smile. "Jake he hollered. "You in there?" A grey head popped though the door.

"Tommy." He grinned. "Come to visit an old friend eh?"

"Yes, but also to introduce you to this beauty here." He said and stepped aside to show the smaller boy behind him. Sirius glanced up at Tom uncertainly and slipped his fine boned hand back into Toms warm palm. Jake smiled warmly and Sirius felt himself relax slightly and leaned against Tom.

"So this is the boy having you bounce around like squirrel all summer?" he smirked. Tom wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulder and scowled.

"I'm not poking fun Tommy, but you were up on a pink cloud." Jake laughed.

"Still am, though on a higher level this time." He said snidely.

"What's got our very own Dark Lord all chummy then?" Tom smiled warmly down at his fiancé and kissed the top of his head.

"We're getting married." Grey eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day…" He gasped. Tom smiled secretively. "There is something more, is it not?" Sirius peered up at his soon-to-be-husband and received a slight nod in return. He burrowed himself further into Tom's embrace before he turned his attention completely to Jake. His voice was soft and sweet as he spoke.

"We're having a baby." He said and nibbled his lip to keep his face from splitting into a full grin. Jake's face however seemed to split in two as the old man bounced around the counter and gave tom a hearty pat on the back and Sirius a slightly lighter one – he 'was' smaller.

"How far are you along?"

"About five weeks, sir" he said and flashed an innocent and happy smile. Jake smiled fondly.

"Tom said you are still in school, correct?" he said as he headed into the back room.

"Yes." He said and blushed, not knowing were this conversation was heading.

"Found it!" he said happily and came out with spider ebbs in his hair and a black box in his hands.

"Got something for you. I know Dumbledore isn't too fond of Tommy here, but this way, at least you'll always be able to reach him." he said and opened the black box.

* * *

><p>In the Black box there were three mirrors about the size of Sirius' palm. They were a bit darker that ordinary mirrors and had etchings of runes along the edges.<p>

"Three way mirrors." Jake purred. "Just say the name of the one you want to talk to, and he will answer. A bit like a muggle telephone." The third mirror is for your child, when he, or she, is old enough to take care of it. Consider it my wedding gift for you." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow." Sirius breathed and lifted one from the purple velvet pillow.

"Just drip a drop of your blood on the top rune, and it will activate. And remember, it will only work for you, and your children, and their children. Everyone with your blood in their veins, birthed from your body. That also applies for you Tommy-boy." He said with a serious face.

* * *

><p>Tom and Sirius had finally made their way out of Knockturn Alley and back onto the main street – Diagon Alley – and was on their way back to Hogsmead to meet the rest of the Marauders - and Lily.<p>

"So what are you guys doing for christmas?" James asked between bites of his spaghetti bolognaise.

"Well, I'm hosting the ministry galla this year – Fudge elected me." He said with a sigh and a shake of his head. The teens could not help but laugh at the thought of the incompetent minister.

""You're having it at home?" Sirius asked.

"Merlin no, I'm not letting that ball of slime into my house. I had a chat with Abraxas and we agreed to have it at Malfoy Manor, that way I don't have to diry up my lovely hall with all that muck, and he gets off the hook for the next twenty years."

James snorted. "That's brilliant."

"You're all invited of course." He added with a smirk. "Everyone is going to be there, and I would not want Sirius to be stuck with all those slippery cretins, even if I can't get away."

"Are the Black's going to be there?" Lily asked, being the only one who caught the Dark Lord's underlying plans about 'everyone'.

Tom smirked. "Yes. I sent a special invitation for them."

Sirius had stopped eating and was staring bluntly at his lover. "Why are you inviting them?"

"They need to be taught a lesson. Both because they hurt you, and they acted like a bunch of Hufflepuffs about the situations, and they claim to be Slytherins. It's a shame to the House of Slytherin and I talked this over with Salazar, and he agrees."

"So I'll be flaunted in front of them to show them how idiotic they were?"

"Not Quite no; you'll be standing at my side, introduced as the Lord consort and enjoy having all the people how frowned upon you without knowing what was going on, grovelling at you feet, kissing the hem of your robs – figuratively of course. Your robes would be unsalvageable for even the best of tailors if people were to literally drool upon them."

Sirius' frown melted into a smile as a leaned in to kiss his beloved. James and Lily were looking at each other, shyly with pink cheeks, then looking away in embarrassment.

Sirius smirked. Yes, it was going to be a good life.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Epliogue<strong>

Eighteen years later Sirius was staring himself in the mirror in the ministry bathroom. The war was over and now they were running the cases of those who had committed war crimes. Most of the Death Eaters had gotten reduced sentences, some none at all, due to having spent close to fifteen years in Azkaban with out a trial.

When had everything gone to wrong? It was a stupid question to ask, because he knew exactly when where, and who's fault it was that it had gone wrong.

Harry had refused to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he was up next. Sirius did not know if he could stand to look at the man he had used to love – still loved, only to see what he had become. All curtsey of Dumbledore.

The Christmas ball had been a great one. His mother – the Black Bitch had been so shocked that she fainted. She was not the only one. It had been such a wonderful evening. They had married just a month after the party, and two months later Harry was born.

The bliss they were floating on did not last all that long. The curse Dumbledore had placed upon his husband had gotten the better of him, making him go insane. Sirius had fled, leaving Harry with James and Lily just six moths after they were married. The madness that his beloved was cursed with linked the Death Eaters through the Dark Mark, making them just about as wacko as him.

He had been sent to prison after James and Lily was murdered because as the husband of the Dark Lord he could not be innocent, right? Wrong. If only he had gotten to tell his story then. Maybe Tom could have been saved.

Harry did not know that he was Sirius' son. He had not had the heart, or the time and occasion to tell him, something he regretted sometimes, but he did not want Harry to remember his father as a murdering maniac. Later today, he would tell him and show him pensive memories of whom the real Tom Riddle was. Of who his father really was.

Harry had never looked anything like James, not really. They had added a few glamours that had disappeared over the years, but nothing else. Now he was a fine blend between Tom and Sirius. He had Tom's messy hair, but Sirius' colour. The eyes were all Tom though; green, forest green.

He had searched and searched for the past five years to find a cure for his husband, but he had found none. It was tearing his apart to know that his Tommy, if not sentenced to the Kiss would be killed. Then again, if he ever were released from the curse, he would probably have gone insane from all the things he had been forced to do. A lifetime in St. Mungo's was not a bright future either. Remus seemed to understand him, when he was told of the curse. For him, all the pieces that had gone missing over the years fell gracefully into place.

"Sirius? How are you holding up?" Remus had just entered the sickly sterile bathroom and was now staring at his best friends tear streaked cheeks.

"I'm not." He said and splashed a bit of water in his face. "I don't know if I want to see what he has become."

Remus nodded sympathetically. "I can't say I understand how you feel, but know that I'm here for you." He said and squeezed Sirius' shoulder lightly before he headed back out.

He was 36 years old, but he felt like he was at least a hundred. Smoothing out his coat and fastening his curly black hair in a ponytail he squared his shoulders and prepared for the worst day of his life. Though he was not sure if it was loosing Tom the first time, realising that Harry was living with Muggles he was not related to, or today; seeing the love of his life, his first and only lover, his husband, the father of his child, die, or worse.

The court hall was filled to the very brim, but the Order of the Phoenix were in the front rows. He was not sure if that was a good thing or not.  
>The Minister of Magic had died in the battle so it was another respected Ministry official - Arthur Weasley – who ran the show.<p>

"Order I the court room." He bellowed and everyone settled down immediately. "Bring forth the prisoner." He said with an obvious distaste. He was raised from a hole in the marble floor. He was not put in a cage like the rest, but had been bound by magical restraint. Sirius blinked away tears and averted his eyes. He was nothing like he used to be. The naturally tanned and well-muscled body was skinny and sickly pale. His skin was almost blue.

Six hours later the trial was finished. He had been sentenced to death. The law was clear on the fact that if a person were cursed they would not be held responsible for their actions. Tom was a special case though, because his curse had no known cure and he had turned into a monster. Death would be a relief for him.

Tom would have wanted it.

Only Sirius and Harry was allowed to see the Dark Lord before he would be put to sleep. They were standing in a dark small room watching him through a one-way mirror. He was sitting on a chair, no bindings to hold him still. Harry was not sure if he wanted to say his good-byes, but Sirius felt he had to. Remus came along for moral support, knowing that they both needed it.

"I'm going in." Sirius said and walked through the door. Harry said nothing and watched silently as the man he thought was his godfather entered the cell. 

* * *

><p>And his eyes; the lovely almond shaped forest green orbs that would set him on fire with a single glance. They were crimson red and dead.<p>

"I missed you." He said quietly, not noticing the slight flicker of the red eyes. "It was so hard watching you fall apart, knowing there was nothing I could do."

In the dark room behind the mirror Harry frowned."What is he talking about Remy?" Remus just shook his head and beckoned him to pay attention in case some thing happened.

Sirius eyes was filled with tears that threatened to fall. "I loved you so much." He shook his head, his black curls slipping from the ponytail. "I love you so much. I know you would have preferred to die a long time ago if you ever knew it would come to this." The tears fell. "At least now you will have peace." With that he turned to leave.

"Siri…"

Sirius stiffed. Spinning around he pinned him with his shiny grey eyes.

"What?" he asked astonished. The Dark Lord reached out a hand. It was bony, but had somehow retained the strong steady look it used to have.

Not thinking clearly Sirius grabbed the hand, only to yank it away when he felt it tingle.

"Siri…s' it you?" for a brief moment Sirius saw the eyes he had loved so much flicked green.

"Yes." He choked. And went to stand on his knees in front of is husband. The thin cotton shirt Voldemort wore had slipped slightly. Sirius' fingers traced the inked tattoo of his name above his heart. His skin was glistened with sweat, even if it was cold.

"You look…." He rasped "…different."

"It's been eighteen years…" Sirius whispered.

"No wonder….And now I die….finally." he sighed. "I love you… and our boy…tell him I'm…..I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Sirius croaked between the sobs and held Toms head between his hands. "You were cursed. It's not your fault!" Sirius pulled him closer and kissed the cool thin lips. When he pulled away from the unresponsive lips he was looking upon the face of what looked like a different man. His skin was darker and his face slightly fuller.

Sirius gasped as he saw the change and ran his fingers across his face.

"Tom…." He leaned in and kissed him again, with more insistence this time. Sirius felt him respond and deepened the kiss. He felt warm arm wrap around him. Not thin and bony, but strong, solidly muscled warm arms pulled him up and into his lap. Hair had started growing, on his head, arms and his chest. Even his eyebrows returned.

Sirius was frantic with need, joy and hope. Was this the cure? To be touched by the one he holds most dear - the one the curse was designed to keep away? He pulled away again. His skin was still ashen, and he was still thinner that he should and his eyes a muddy brown as the green bled through, but dear Merlin, he was so close. 

* * *

><p>Harry was in total shock as he watched what Sirius was doing.<p>

"What is he doing? That's VOLDEMORT!"

Remus shook his head. He had been amazed when he saw the result of Sirius' touch, but it seemed like his best buddy had found the cure for the curse, even if it was by accident.

"He is undoing the curse." Harry glared at him.

"Why does it have to be Sirius? Can't one of the Death Eaters do it?"

"It has to be Sirius."

"But why?"

"Because Sirius is the one person Tom Riddle ever loved."

Harry snorted. "Voldemort is not capable of love."

"No, Voldemort was not capable of love, but Tom Riddle was, and apparently still is."

"They are the same person."

"Harry, Tom Riddle is a real man, separate from the Voldemort we know. The Voldemort we know is a result of a curse that has been banned for over nine thousand years. He was cursed to never die and suffer insanity. There has never been found a cure for it, because it was designed to drive away the one who could, the victims life partner."

"You're talking about them as if they're married." Harry huffed.

"They are."

Harry chocked and started coughing. "Excuse me?" Remus sighed and pointed towards the reuniting couple in the cell.

"Let's talk somewhere else and give them their privacy."

After Remus had told Harry the entire story the young black haired boy sat gaping.

"So – wait, what happened to their son? Do I know him?" Remus ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed.

"Sirius was going to tell you today after the execution – "

" - So who is he?"

"It's you Harry. You are their son." 

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue Part 2<strong>

It was a year since the trial had been ended, and a year since Harry Potter – now known as Harry Riddle - found out that Sirius and the Dark Lord Riddle were his parents. The twelve of them – Tom, Sirius, Harry, Nacrissa, Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix, Remus, Tonks, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Morgana were all living at Grimmauld Place because Slytherin Castle was still being cleaned up and both Lestrange Manor and Malfoy Manor had burned to the ground and needed to be rebuilt. It was only luck that saved the lower levels from being toasted.

Life had never been as good for Harry as it was right now. He had just gotten a baby sister – Morgana, she was just three months old – he had gotten to know his parents and he was engaged to Draco who was expecting their first baby. Ginny had been devastated, not that he cared much because she was a gold digging washed up rag.

Ron agreed.

He had always longed for a family and now he had a massive one, and it was only getting bigger. Nacrissa, Bellatrix and Tonks were all expecting their own little bundle of joy.

Hermione and Blaze Zabini had gotten together just a few months back and Ron was brooding big time, not that Harry had any sympathy for him, despite that he supported him against his sister. What did he expect? Another eight years for him to sum up the courage to ask her out?

This morning it was his turn to set the table and Rudy's turn to make the food they worked in quiet harmony as they heard the sounds that indicated that the others were waking up. They would have one day a week when the house elves would have a day off. Hermione had won a small victory when she brought a statistic forth that showed that the house elves lives would lengthen with ten to fifteen years if the didn't overexert themselves, that way they could serve their Master longer. It was a win-win.

Draco was the first to enter the dining area. He was greeted with a kiss Harry on his lips, then a kiss on the small bump that was their little treasure. Rabastan and Remus were next, followed by the girls, then Sirius – who looked very tired – and a perky Tom with Morgana gurgling happily in his arms.

Sirius looked around himself when he carefully sat down at the big table, thanking Merlin for the soft pillows on the seats. This was everything he had ever dreamed of. He had his family with him. He had his Tommy back, he had his not-so-much baby boy and his little princess as well. And – eh – he was going to be a grand-daddy at the age of 37. And then there was the greatest of all, a little secret he had kept to himself. No one knew, not even Tom. It was very soon he knew, but he could not be happier. He smiled tenderly as he rubbed his tummy. Tom winked at him and smiled. Sirius smiled back, thinking of his little secret.

Yes, life was good, for real this time.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>AN; another one of my stories I havent' posted here. This was all 15 chapters wrapped into one and served to you, without making you wait, so i think I deserve some feedback for my niceness :P But please add this to your alters if you liked it. I am planning a 'missing years' fic that will tell the story of their marriage and what actually happened. I will post a notice here as 'ch2' along with a link to the sequel. 


End file.
